my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Scootaloo origins
scootaloo's origins skate rider was an ordinary pony riding through town on her skateboard while listening to her mp3 player which she received as a gift from friend when suddenly she crashes into somepony as she opens her eyes she sees that the pony she had crashed into was a stallion, the stallion smiled and said "hi I'm daredevil danger what's yours?" Skate rider cleared her throat before replying "my names skate rider I'm the fastest mare on a skateboard in ponyville" daredevil danger looked at her she was beautiful red pegasus pony with brown spiky hair which shined in the sun and a tail which curled at the end beside her spiky ness on the tail aswell realizing he wasn't doing anything and was staring he blushed and said "oh excuse me sorry bout that blanked out for a minute". Skate rider smiled and said "its okay in fact I love the attention of a fellow pony like yourself and I am pretty hot aren't i" she lifted her sunglasses up and saw the image of the stallion he was a handsome blue pegasus pony with streaky green hair with a little red in it and a similar style on his tail before she realized she had done nothing and was staring she blushed and apologized "sorry bout that blanked out", " its fine I love the attention too much like you you hot pegasus". Skate rider blushed in amazement did he just call me hot oh he's looking at me better say something "you are quite the hot stuff yourself pegasus stallion" she said with flirty eyes she had magenta eyes which could sparkle in the moonlight as she grinned in embarrassment "Well I better go see you round" she said as she got her mp3 headphones on, pushed down sunglasses and sped down on her skateboard "its a date" was the reply of a slightly happy but sad daredevil danger I mean I love her but I don't know if it'd work out between us it would be a nice feeling and thought though he sighed as he jumped on his motorbike speeding home until he arrived at his home. "Honey I'm home" he said jokingly before falling onto his sofa in tears knowing he had promised her a date but was too scared to attend the date 8:19 skate rider was waiting for him in the park where he'd told her he will arrive in 5 minutes finally she saw him arrive but his eyes looked glassy and tired looking "are you alright you look like one of your family members just died", at first he looked down at the ground tears falling on the ground before he said " you are the most beautifullest pony I've ever met and I have something for you" *gets a box out* "will you skate rider take the honor of becoming my mare In marriage?" Skate rider broke into tears and replied "yes of course I'll marry you" the pegasi couple kissed in happiness as the town clapped their hooves in cheering manner". 4 years later skate rider was expecting a filly till the day finally arrived "have you thought of a name for her" daredevil asked skate rider nodded her head "yes its scootaloo" "scootaloo? That's a beautiful name for her" and as scootaloo grew up she met friends sweetie belle and applebloom which of course meant that cmc had been born. Unfortunately a fire started in scootaloo home which killed skate rider and daredevil danger causing sadness for scootaloo who loved her parents so she went into an orphanage until rainbow dash her idol and her boystallion soarin' adopted her now scootaloo is happy again. And as she looked at her new cutie mark she smiled 'I will miss mum and dad but I hope they're happy that I have my cutie mark I love you guys" her parents appeared to her in ghost forms and hugged her as tears ran down scootaloo's face. And so our story ends.